Maybe we'll meet again
by PrettylittleAlicante
Summary: It was December 2009 when 19 years old Clarissa Fairchild found her boyfriend cheating on her with a random chick and decided to ran away with a huge responsibility; A baby. Clary ends up in a country called Finland where she meets the Headgrays and Lightshades and becomes friends with them quickly. But what happens after 16 years? Read and find out. (Yes,I suck at summaries)


So hello, this is my new story, "Maybe we'll meet again" and this is kind of a prologue thingy. I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer; I unfortunately do not own The Mortal instruments or it's characters, but I do own the Headgrays and Lightshades (+ other made up characters) and the plot.**

 **A/N** ;

 _Prologue ~_

I walked trough the hallways of the New York Institute. Or rather ran. I had some big news to tell and Jace had to be the first one to find out. I hope he's happy about this because I am. As I get closer to Jace's room, I start to hear moaning and heavy breathing that makes me suspicious; What if-.. no he wouldn't do that, would he? I walk to his room's door and press my ear against it hearing someone moaning my boyfriend's name. On the verge of weeping I open slightly open the door already knowing what I'm going to face, I just had to be sure. And I was right; All I see is Jace on top of some brown haired slut with an amazing body and pale beige skin. It feels like my whole world is falling apart and I to sob silently. Wait. He isn't worth of my tears. I need to suck it up and I can assure that is what happened.

I run to my own room, pack my things and then I write a note to everyone;

" _Dear everyone,_

 _I love you and I'm going to miss you all, almost everyone at least. Yep, Jace; I saw what you did. But I'm not going to be bitter about it. You just really hurted me. I realized that I need a fresh start. I need to find myself. Maybe we'll meet again someday. And Simon, remember that we'll always be parabatai and I love you no matter what._

 _Love, Clary._

 _P.S,Jace; I was going to tell you something big, but I think you can figure it out on your own when the time comes."_

I close my eyes and sigh whispering "Good bye,New York..", and with that I draw a portal and step into it thinking some land far away in Europe. This might be the last time I would see my room or the New York Institute in general.

Suddenly I land to some alley keeping my balance, thank Raziel. It's warm, but not too warm and it's a city, where I am? And is there an Institute? Well, I certainly hope so, not that I couldn't live on my own. "Oh, I might as well start to-", I mutter, but my sentence is interrupted. "Hey,you!", I hear a voice saying and so I turn around seeing a female who is clearly a shadowhunter with a silver hair that goes to her mid-back and blue eyes. "Hello.", I start awkwardly. "I'm Clarissa Fairchild, but just say Clary.",I continue and she looks at me in amazement. "You're _the_ Clarissa Fairchild? The one who basically saved the whole world?", She asks. "That's me. Who are you? And where am I?", I ask with a laugh. "Oh, sorry I was so impolite. I'm Alynna Headgray, 19 years old. Oh and you're in Finland, this is a city called Helsinki.",she replies to me with a smile. "Wow, that's a long journey. I didn't realize that I was going to portal _this_ far away.", I say with a laugh.

"Well,you'll love it here. This might not be as big as New York but there is some good stuff. But let's go to the Institute, preggie.", she smirks and starts to walk away from me so I follow her. "Wait how did you know I'm pregnant?", I ask her and she looks at me playfully. "Let's say it's a ninth sense or something.", Alynna replies and with that we head to the Institute.

The Helsinki Institute wasn't that big but it sure was pretty. Outside at least, I don't know what it looks like inside,but I guess I'll find soon. We step into that building and it's even more beautiful inside. Ebony walls with breathtaking paintings and elegant decorations. The floor was some wood too,but that doesn't matter. It looked nice. Suddenly I hear voices. "They're coming.", Alynna says and then people coming from different direction. "Guys. I want you to meet someone.", she starts when the has stopped. "Okay. This is Clarissa Fairchild. She'll stay with us from now on. And Clary, meet my mother Alessandra Headgray.", she continues pointing a woman who looks like an older version of Alynna, but with brownish green eyes.

" My father,Roderick.", Alynna says gesturing towards a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. "My older brother Colin.", she continues pointing a man with brown hair and brownish green eyes. "And last but not least; My little brother Aedan, his twin Addison, Kati Lightshade and Kati's brother Justus. Oh by the way, Clary's pregnant.", She says and I say hello to everyone with a smile. I think I'll like it here. And I think this is a perfect place for my baby to grow up.


End file.
